godlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Brodie-Sangster
Thomas Brodie-Sangster (born 16 May 1990), also credited as Thomas Sangster, is an English actor and musician, known for his roles as Jojen Reed in Game of Thrones, his voice as Ferb Fletcher in Phineas and Ferb, as John Tracy in the ITV series Thunderbirds Are Go, as well as his roles as Sam in Richard Curtis' Love Actually and Newt in the Maze Runner film series. Sangster also grew in popularity for starring in critically acclaimed cult films such as Death of a Superhero, Bright Star and as Paul McCartney in Nowhere Boy. He also had a cameo in the 2015 film Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Career Sangster's first acting role was in a BBC television film, Station Jim. He subsequently appeared in a few more television films, including the lead roles in Bobbie's Girl, The Miracle of the Cards (based on the story of Craig Shergold) and Stig of the Dump. He won the "Golden Nymph" award at the 43rd Annual Monte Carlo Television Festival for his role in the miniseries Entrusted. Love Actually, in which he played Liam Neeson's stepson, was Sangster's first major theatrical film. He was nominated for a "Golden Satellite Award" and a "Young Artist Award" for his role in the film. Sangster next appeared in a television adaptation of the novel Feather Boy and played a younger version of James Franco's role in the film version of Tristan & Isolde. Among other things, Sangster takes part in a (child's) sword fight in the film. Sangster next starred in the commercially successful film Nanny McPhee, as the eldest of seven children. In 2007 he appeared in a two-part story (Human Nature and The Family of Blood) in Doctor Who as schoolboy Timothy "Tim" Latimer, and guest-starred in the Big Finish Doctor Who audio dramas The Mind's Eye and The Bride of Peladon. His voice lowered during filming of the Doctor Who episodes. He also starred alongside Love Actually and Nanny McPhee co-star Colin Firth in the film adaptation of Valerio Massimo Manfredi's historical novel The Last Legion, released in 2007. That same year he voiced the character of Ferb Fletcher in the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb alongside Love Actually co-star Olivia Olson. As of December 2007, he was also working on the filming of a television series of the story of Pinocchio, filmed in Italy. In March 2008 it was announced that Sangster would star in Steven Spielberg's CGI motion capture film The Adventures of Tintin as the title character of Hergé's comic books. Sangster left the project after scheduling difficulties when filming was delayed in October 2008 and the role was given to Jamie Bell. At the end of March 2008, he began working with director Jane Campion on her film Bright Star, a love story with Ben Whishaw and Abbie Cornish portraying John Keats and his lover Fanny Brawne. In March 2009 Sangster joined Aaron Johnson, Kristin Scott Thomas and Anne-Marie Duff in Nowhere Boy, a film directed by award-winning artist Sam Taylor-Wood, about the teenage years of John Lennon and the two women who shaped his early life: his mother Julia (Duff) and his aunt Mimi (Scott Thomas). This would be his second time acting with Johnson, the first being in 2004's Feather Boy. Sangster appeared in the film Some Dogs Bite about a boy who wants to keep his family together. Casey (Sangster) takes his baby brother out of care, and with the help of his older brother, goes in search of their father. Sangster appeared with Andy Serkis in an Irish film, Death of a Superhero, based on the novel, Death of Superhero by Anthony McCarten. Additionally, Sangster plays Liam in the 2011 film, The Last Furlong. In April 2011, he made a guest appearance as Adam Douglas in an episode of British detective drama Lewis. In 2012 he starred in The Baytown Outlaws and in Ella Jones's short film, The Ugly Duckling, the third installment of the Tales trilogy of reworked fairy tales from More Films. He also plays the role of Jojen Reed in the HBO series Game of Thrones. In 2015, he provided the voice of John Tracy in ITV's remake of Gerry Anderson's puppet series Thunderbirds. Sangster played Newt in the 20th Century Fox films The Maze Runner (2014) and Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) and Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018). In BBC2's 6-part television adaptation of Wolf Hall (on BBC2 from 21 January 2015), Sangster portrays Rafe Sadler, the ward of Thomas Cromwell. Brodie Films and Winnet music Sangster established Brodie Films in 2006 with his mother, Tasha Bertram, "to create opportunities in the film industry for new British talent; innovative writers, actors and directors." The company was dissolved in May 2013. Sangster plays bass guitar, and in January 2010 joined the band Winnet, in which his mother sings the vocals Category:Cast